


FORBIDDEN FRUIT

by jehancourf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Flower Symbolism, M/M, Pomegranates, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehancourf/pseuds/jehancourf
Summary: Twelve years in hell for the sin of loving a killer.10 Page Wolfstar comic. JK Rowling if you're reading this I'm outside your house with a machete.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	FORBIDDEN FRUIT

FORBIDDEN FRUIT

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius Black has a Lupine tattoo on his inner thigh which is either true love or very dedicated subbing.
> 
> If you grab the PDF of this comic on Gumroad, I'm donating a portion of proceeds to trans people in need. gum.co/nqUiQ
> 
> Find me on Twitter @JEHANCOURF


End file.
